The Kunoichi and the Potions master
by foxhikari
Summary: When all is lost , Naruko leaves the elemental nations with the help of Kyuubi and travels to England . Seeking refuge, she meets an old friend and gets involved in the chaos of hogwarts. Within the ruins and heartache will spring an bond between a damaged ninja and the potion master...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter characters**

Prologue:

It had happened differently than she had expected. It seemed that they would win until the village hidden in the stone allied itself with Akatsuki at the last minute, then all hell broke lose. It all went downhill and even with the aid of the other hidden villages, the elemental nations began to resemble a desolate wasteland, littered with corpses of the fallen.

Each time someone fell , Naruko Uzumaki felt a piece of herself die. She continued to fight though, the fierce light in her blue eyes dulling to a cold steel that sent shivers down her enemies spine when they encountered them in battle. It was here, in the Fourth Great Shinobi war, that she become the second ninja other than her father to receive the flee on sight order from the village hidden in the stone.

Yet none of it mattered as the village hidden in the leaves fell, the last village standing with the exception of the Stone and with it so did the elemental nations last hope. As the last building crumbled, Naruko finally found her breaking point and with a single scream released the Kyuubi in full force and watched with detached satisfaction as the fox slaughtered the remaining enemy forces with ease before resigning herself to unconsciousness.

When she woke it was to an eerie silence and smoking rumble; Kyuubi was nowhere to be found and yet she couldn't bring herself to care. Not knowing what else to do she buried the dead, honoured her fallen and gathered what she could from the ruins, resigned to a solitary life in an empty land. Little did she know that everything she knew was about to change with the arrival of a single letter...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Naruko Uzumaki had lost count of how long she had been alone; for the past couple of months she had taken up residence in one of the many holdings that had been built into the Hokage Monument, well the only one that had survived the war anyway. The room was well lit by a single window and the walls were adorned with shelves upon shelves of scrolls that she had scavenged from the ruins of the many villages; if her friends could see her now they would think she had lost it, Naruko and reading just didn't go together.

A worn futon was crammed into a corner and a single door led to a simple bathroom; the weathered desk was littered with scraps of paper and bottles of ink and took up the majority of the room. It was here that she spent most of her days when not out scouring the ruins for new finds or hunting for food.

Naruko had studied a variety of subjects during her solitude, some that had even fallen into legend and lore; she through herself into the research and training, anything to keep herself from dwelling on her memories. She had recently started reading up on herbs and healing arts, something she had avoided till now as the memory of Tsunades death seemed so fresh.

She was hunched over the desk, ink brush in hand and a huge tome open on the groaning desk when a bright flash of fire appeared.

Years of battle reflexes had her alert and weapon on hand before the fire had even died down. Blue eyes wary she watched with slight curiosity as the flames took on the form of a strange orange and gold bird with long tail feathers. The bird, a phoenix she now assessed, eyed her for a moment before giving a serene cry, lifting its leg toward her.

She stared in bemusement at the thick bundle of paper tied to the creatures leg and not for the first time wondered if she had finally cracked. It was only when the bird gave a rather insistent chirp did she bother to remove the letter:

Dear Godaime Hokage

I hope this letter finds you in good health and that the village of yours is as prosperous as it was during my last stay.

You needn't be concerned with my identity; I was a good friend of Sarutobi and was greatly saddened by his death.

I'm afraid that I cannot express the same sentiments about my home, Hogwarts School of Magic. Dark times lie ahead and I'm afraid that I cannot fight it alone. Sarutobi spoke highly of your skill and that of your people; I hope we can come to an agreement of sorts.

I wish to request a team of your best warriors, ANBU weren't they? To guard my school against these forces and protect a certain child by the name of Harry Potter, who upon acceptance, will be described in more detail. All expenses and housing will be taken care of and money is no object; the price for services is left to your discretion. Likewise transportation will be arranged for the Shinobi. If you are able to assist me in this manner I would be in your debt. Fawkes, my phoenix, will convey your reply to me.

Sincerely

Albus, Percival, Wolfric, Brian, Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Naruko didn't know wither to laugh or cry as she read the letter, written in curling letters and green ink. The notion of magic didn't surprise her or the fact that the old man knew about this so called world; he wasn't known as the professor for nothing. With a sigh she dipped her brush into the fresh ink to reply even as her thoughts began to drift into painful memories.

Dear Headmaster of Hogwarts

Its with a heavy heart that I inform you that the Godaime is no longer with us and has fallen in battle. Circumstances happened which led to a war that our land wasn't prepared to face and the cost was great.

As such it is with a heavy heart that I announce that the Elemental nations are no more. Every village has fallen and the land is nothing but a desolate wasteland. There is no one who can assist you here, with the exception of myself, there were no survivors to the war. If you would be so inclined I would be able to assist you if you wish but beyond that is sorely up to you.

Naruko Uzumaki

The last Shinobi

Naruko cast a sad look at the curious phoenix and gave him the letter with a tired smile,

''Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help.''

The phoenix gave her a penetrating stare before screeching lightly in understanding and with a burst of flame disappeared, leaving her alone once more in the fading twilight. The dark and powerful loneliness that numbed the pain of loss now only increased the burden of solitude, yet still she couldn't shed a tear and only remained silent in the small room, returning to her research.

It was a simple thing the letter and yet she couldn't help but think about it. Perhaps this would break the monotony of her existence, books were sufficient distraction but she needed...something more. Something to stifle the flood of emotion that was welling up behind the walls of her mind.

Far away in England, the Headmaster of Hogwarts sat down heavily in his high backed chair. He re-read the short reply and stroked his beard in deep thought and felt a great deal of sadness and empathy for this young woman who , despite anything, seemed willing to help him.

Its not like he had a lot of choices and help, no matter how little would be welcome and yet what good could a person ,so damaged as she must be, do?

A shrill cry from Fawkes drew his attention and he gazed at his companion in question.

 _I know what you are thinking but do not fear my friend. She is damaged yes, I sense a great deal of pain but also a deep strength. She wont fail the task you wish to give her, she might be the catalyst to change things from where they are heading._

''That may be true but can she be trusted with another burden?'' Albus Dumbeldore sighed and leaned back into the cushioned chair, feeling everyone of his years.

 _That's not up to you to decide. You owe it to Sarutobi and Minato to take care of her Albus, you know this. And besides I do believe you were faced with a similar person before and have you not come to depend on him?_

Albus winced at the reproachful tone and pulled out his quill with a glance toward the still glaring phoenix.

''I know, I know. Don't look at me like that.'' he mumbled scribbling a reply.

 _ **A/N: Okay this is the first chapter of many and for those that don't already know this will be a Severus Snape/ Naruko fan fiction. In this story Kyuubi isn't inside the seal and Naruko WILL be different from cannon. If some of the Harry Potter characters seems OOC that's because it suits my story and this is Fan fiction after all.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Please note that this story will take place in the third year of Harry Potter. I don't own any of Naruto or Harry potter characters.**

Chapter 2:

(A week later)

Naruto gazed around the circular room and its peculiar furnishings. She had prepared herself for the inevitable strangeness that she could associate with magic but nothing prepared her for the dozens of moving paintings that were staring at her and whispering to their neighbours.

Uncomfortable she shifted closer to the phoenix who was perched quietly on its stand, head under wing when the door of the room opened suddenly.

A man wearing spangled blue robes with a long white beard entered the room, humming cheerfully under his breathe. His small half-moon glasses were perched low on his nose giving him a rather whimsical appearance.

She cleared her throat slightly and took some amusement to the fact that she was able to startle him before giving him a small bow.

''I apologise for startling you Sir but I do believe we had a meeting scheduled to discuss my appointment.'' she murmured and straightened, brushing her long blonde hair away from her face.

Dumbledore gave a small smile, ''Of course child, excuse an old man would you? I find with age the mind does tend to wander.''

Naruko nodded slowly at the genial old man as they both sat down in a pair of high back chairs, her eyes flicking to the paintings every now and again.

''From my last letter, I take it you have gone over the information I sent you?''

''Yes, the books were very interesting so it was no problem. I have to ask though, why did you choose someone like me?'' Naruko questioned.

Dumbledore leaned forward, pressing his fingers together on the desk, '' It was a matter a skill set and desperation. The order is spread rather thin as is and during the last war we have lost many of our members, the decision to hire a Shinobi was a last resort.''

''Understood. What does my task entail?'' she asked, face blank.

Dumbledore stared at the stoic blonde with sad eyes before getting up and placing a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the sudden tenseness of her body.

''Child, I understand that you have been through a lot and have seen things that have scarred you deeply but this doesn't have to be a simple mission. Consider this a new chance, a way to start over. After all this is part of your home as well.''

Naruko looked up confused.

''Sarutobi helped place some of the castles protections as well as man who later become Sarutobi's successor, a man I believe that was your father.'' He replied gently.

''Dad?'' she murmured, eyes warming slightly.

Dumbeldore smiled, '' Yes, quite an interesting man your father. But as I was saying feel free to consider this your home as long as need be and not just for the missions sake.''

Naruko hesitated before smiling slightly, ''I suppose it couldn't hurt.''

''Wonderful! I'll have the elves prepare your rooms then, I hope you don't wind the dungeons. I thought placing you there would be easier to work with considering your post.''

''Excuse me but you never fully explained what my post would entail?''

Dumbledore smiled, '' The post is a simple one, you will be an assistant to our schools Potions master.''

''Potions master?'' she questioned.

Before Dumbeldore could explain the doors opened with a bang and a tall man with shoulder length black hair stormed in. His floor length black robes swirled around him in agitation.

''What is this about Albus?'' the man growled, dark eyes flashing.

''Ah Severus, I'll do my best to keep it short. I believe you have requested an assistant recently?''

''Yes, what about it?'' Severus asked, wary.

Dumbledore smiled, ''Well then, Severus Snape meet Naruko Uzumaki, your new assistant.''

Naruko's Sapphire eyes meet the Opal eyes of the Potions master as she gave him a small nod in greeting.

Severus scowled at the blonde before casting a glare at the smiling old coot.

''What is the catch?''

''Why Severus what makes you think there's a catch?'' Dumbledore replied, pushing his glasses up his nose, eyes twinkling.

Casting a scowl at the Headmaster, he gave a cool, assessing look at the blonde.

'' Tomorrow be in my classroom at will see if you are up to scratch Miss Uzumaki.'' He stated with a drawl and a raised eyebrow before leaving as swiftly as he had appeared.

Naruko turned a questioning look at the twinkling old man,

''Is he always like this?''

Dumbledore chuckled, '' Lets show you to your rooms shall we?''

Neither of them noticed a small portrait of a blonde man in the corner of the office.

 **A/N: Please review. I promise that things will start picking up from the third chapter onwards.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own any of the Naruto or Harry potter characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction and Snape wouldn't have died.**

Chapter 3:

Severus Snape was neither warm nor approachable, in fact he was the main reason that many of the students that inhabited the school had developed a extreme fear of the dungeons. His viper sharp tongue was unusually still as he observed his new 'assistant' as she began her test.

The test was to brew a simple truth telling potion, otherwise known as Veritaserum, that was extremely difficult for a simple novice to brew and yet he could not contain his curiosity as the blonde went about the preparation and brewing of said potion with the ease of an old hand. There was no hesitation in her movements, no shaky hands or slipping knife as he would expect and he was baffled, surely he of all people would have heard about someone so talented in his art...

''It seems that you aren't as incompetent as I thought Miss Uzumaki.'' he drawled as he crossed the room to inspect the potion which was a perfect, translucent hue.

He watched as she gave a quick smile and ignoring the tightening in his stomach at the unexpected reaction, clasped her smaller hand in his.

''Class starts on Monday at 08: 00, if you're late then don't bother coming in at all.'' he stated with a slight sneer before proceeding to bottle the potion on the counter.

''I wont be late...Severus.''

Severus snapped his head round at the use of his first name, a sharp response on the edge of his tongue only to find that he was once again alone in the bowels of the dungeon.

''Cheeky Minx.'' he muttered with annoyance before continuing to prep the room for the arrival of the students who would no doubt manage to destroy some apart of the room during their lessons

When the Golden Trio finally reached the Great Hall, they saw two red heads that proceeded to wave at them frantically. Harry smiled, despite what had happened not even moments before on the train, the twins were always good for a laugh.

''What took you guys so long?'' whined Fred, casting them puppy dog eyes while his twin mock scowled at the three.

''Malfoy.'' came the short reply from Ron, the word causing the twins to glance over at the Slytherin table in time to see the Malfoy Heir mock faint to the snickers of his fellow dorm-mates.

''Prat wasn't so brave-'' Started George with a slight glare

''When he was cowering in our compartment earlier.'' finished Fred.

The two looked at Harry sympathetically,while Ron patted his back awkwardly for support. Harry was about to respond when he looked over to the Staff table, a flash of blue catching his eye.

''Oh brother oh mine, me thinks Harry has spotted our lovely new professor.'' Fred sang while draping himself over his grinning twin. Harry blushed and was about to deliver a hot retort when the double doors to the Great hall burst open, admitting a stern faced McGonagall whom was guiding a flock of shuffling first years.

Harry vaguely listened as the sorting began, more interested in the staff table, where unlike the previous years there were two new faces- one belonging to the man whom had come to his aid on the train. Once the final name was called, Dumbeldore rapped his wineglass to get the attention of the whole hall.

''Welcome all, new and old for another year at Hogwarts. Now there are a few announcements to make before we can enjoy our truly magnificent feast. First, I would like to remind students that the Forest is strictly off limits to all students and those found breaking this rule will be dealt with harshly. Second I would like to welcome to additional members of staff this year, Professor Lupin whom has generously accepted the post of Defence against the Dark Arts and Miss Uzumaki, who will be the assistant for Professor Snape for the rest of this year.''

Harry turned back to look at the new professor; her looks were bright and unusual. She had long blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, on each cheek were three whisker like markings that gave her face an interesting appearance. Suddenly those intense blue eyes met his and Harry felt his breathe catch as he witnessed a emotion within them that , to him, was almost hauntingly familiar. But before he could analysis it the weight of her gaze was gone, the professor now speaking to Snape in hushed tones.

''Now please tuck in!'' invited Dumbledore, twinkle present behind his half moon glasses.

Hermione and Harry seemed to be the only ones not eating. Harry because of his forced starvation during the summer and Hermione out of anger as she watched Ron sneak dazed looks at the blonde professor. Harry poked at his soup and had to bite back a small grin as he listened to all the boys bemoan the fact that the blonde was in the grasp of the Dungeon bat. Somehow he had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

Naruko observed the grounds from her window perch in silence. Her figure still and unmoving; despite her new position as assistant she still took her guard duties seriously, rotating between herself and various clones that she had henged and spread around the school.

She sighed, it was times like these that she found herself missing the fox and the growling insults. Anything was better than the oppressive quiet. Suddenly a rustle of fabric and the scent of herbs made itself known making her lips twitch slightly in amusement before a silky voice spoke from behind her.

''Miss Uzumaki, if you are trying to set an example for the students on proper behaviour sitting on windowsills in the middle of the hallway is not the way to go about it.''

''Good evening to you to Severus.'' she murmured, climbing down from her seat with the lithe grace of a cat.

Severus scowled, '' I haven't given you leave to use my name, Uzumaki.''

Naruko gave a small smirk, ''I know but it has such a nice ring to it, I just couldn't resist.''

''Well then restrain yourself in the future!'' he snapped irritably before striding away down the darkened hallway.

Naruko felt her lips curve into a grin as she quickly caught up with the potions master and ignoring the sneer he cast her way began to engage him in random conversation.

…

Severus Snape came to a halt in front of his chambers, flicking a glance toward the blonde that continued to follow him, her blue eyes glinting mischievously.

''Not that I don't find your incessant prattle interesting but don't you have somewhere to be?'' he growled lowly, dark brows set into his famous scowl.

''No, why am I bothering you?'' she questioned with a quick smile.

He gritted in teeth in annoyance,'' Yes , now why don't you go find someone else to pester ?''

Naruko pretending to consider the thought before grinning at the sullen man.

''I don't think it will. You see, I would very much like to be your friend Severus.''

''Oh and pray tell what is so interesting about my company Uzumaki?'' he sneered mockingly.

Naruko let her smile slip and ever do slightly dropped her mask, ''Because we are more similar than you like to think .'' she stated with a humourless smile before turning away from the potions master.

''Good night, Severus.'' she called as she vanished down a corner.

Severus watched her go in silence, mind still reeling with the sudden mercurial shift in personality from his new assistant. That night as the resident potions master went to sleep his dreams were riddled with blue eyes ravished by loss and haunted by the mistakes of the past. Eyes that were similar to the ones that stared back at him every morning from the mirror.

 _Just who are you Naruko Uzumaki..._

…

(The next day)

Naruko now regretted showing her hand at breakfast that morning as she felt the dark man's eyes boring holes into her as she sipped her tea. It was amusing in the beginning but as the meal progressed it became annoying.

''Is there something on my face Professor Snape?'' she murmured, blue eyes meeting onyx pools of frustration.

''Why the sudden honorific, I thought you enjoyed annoying me?'' he shot back, smothering the unbalanced feeling from her sudden change behind his usual sneer.

''I do but something tells me that you wouldn't appreciate the public displays of affection.'' she replied with a chuckle.

''And miss the chance of destroying the sanity of the budding youth? I think you underestimate me Uzumaki.'' he drawled idly twisting his fork with long pale fingers.

Naruko stared at him in shock, ''Did you just make a joke?''

"Nonsense, as most of the faculty and student body will tell you I lack a sense of humour. And I shall have to injure you if you insist otherwise.''

Naruko felt a bubble of laughter erupt from her throat, causing more than a few students to stare at the staff table.

Dumbledore merely watched the proceedings while giving a quiet chuckle, at the couples bickering and ignoring the other teachers inquiring looks, heartily tucked into his bacon and eggs.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Okay for the sake of the story Naruko will have delved deeper into the sealing arts and was taught alot more sealing techniques when she was travelling with Jiraya. She will also have her healing abilities but not to the extent as cannon as Kyuubi isn't boosting it any more and is no longer within the seal. As for why she is so good at potions its because as a ninja they have to be precise in their movement s and wielding knives are simple. As for the knowledge, she's had plenty of practice with information gathering, studying etc. during her period of solitude.**_

 _ **Severus Snape: 29 years old**_

 _ **Naruko Uzumaki: 21 years old**_

 _ **R and R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 _ **I don't own any of the Naruto or Harry potter characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction and Snape wouldn't have died.**_

Chapter 5:

Harry leisurely walked down the empty hallway, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise the fact that he was stuck inside the castle instead of with his friends in Hogsmeade was downright depressing. He cursed his useless relatives and muttered darkly as he glared at his feet. He was so caught up in his brooding that he never paid attention to where his feet where carrying him until he collided with something soft and solid, causing him to stumble back slightly in surprise.

''I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention-'' he stuttered then reddened as he recognized the Blonde Professor/assistant, inwardly groaning at how stupid he must look sulking.

''Are you alright Potter?'' Naruko questioned with concern as the boys face grew redder, something she remembered was a symptom of a fever.

''Yeah.. I'm just fine Professor.'' he replied with a embarrassed smile.

Naruko gave him a sceptical look, ''Okay if you're fine then why aren't you with the others? I believe everyone was going to some sort of village today.'' she questioned with a raised brow.

Harry felt his smile fade and he scuffed his feet lightly, avoided her gaze.''My Uncle didn't sign my permission form, so I wasn't allowed to go.'' he murmured. '' And besides with all these dementors around, I'd rather not risk another run-in with them.''

''Well I cannot help you with the form but why don t you ask the Defence Professor about these creatures, maybe he will have a solution for you.'' Naruko offered after a thoughtful glance at the sullen boy .

Harry jerked his gaze upward in surprise, ''You think he will, Professor?'' he stammered.

Naruko shrugged, ''I don't see why not, its he's job after all.''

''Potter!''

Harry tensed as a silken voice called out, disbane dripping of the tone. He turned and half-heartedly faced the Potions master , lips in a tight line.

''Sir?''

Severus cast a glance at his blonde assistant and merely received a raised brow , turned to the spawn of that blasted Potter a sharp emotion rising in his chest as he witnessed the closeness between the two.

''What are you doing skulking the hallways? '' he questioned with a growl. ''Its a Hogsmeade weekend.''

Harry scowled, ''I don't believe that's any of your business, sir.''

Severus felt his mouth twist into a snarl, '' Watch your tone with me boy! Amazing isn't how alike you are to your arrogant father, he too felt he was above giving respect to others.''

''That's enough!'' Naruko intervened with a angry look. ''Professor Snape, Potter is here due a mishap with his permission form and was merely asking for some advice, not a scolding.'' she stated, placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

''Potter, why don't you go on ahead to Professor Lupins office okay?'' she continued and getting a hesitant nod in reply, gave her attention toward the scowling potions master.

''What is the matter with you?'' she hissed, blue eyes flashing, the anger making Severus mental take a step back.

''Potter is a arrogant, selfish, reckless idiotic child who thinks that everyone should kiss his boots . I refuse to let that boy get away with rule breaking like his father.'' he sneered, eyes dark.

''He is just a child and I don't know what issues you have with the his father but that doesn't mean you can take it out on the boy!'' she argued with a glare.

''A child that seems to have you fooled, along with everyone else in this bloody castle. Or is the reason you are reacting like this due to the fact that you might have a ..personal interest in the boy. If you're attracted to Potter by all means, don't let me stop you from any illicit activities.'' he drawled with a mocking smile.

As fast as a striking cobra, her palm collided into his pale cheek with a resounding SLAP! And Severus could only stare at her in shock, his cheek flaring in pain.

''How dare you!'' she gritted out, '' You call the boy idiotic but the only idiot I see here is you Severus Snape. Unlike you I can see that the boy is reaching out, yet the only thing you do is cruelly dismiss him. You're a cruel man Snape and If this is the way you treat people than I don't want to be near you.''

''I never asked you be my friend, why would I want you as a friend anyway?'' he heard himself murmur through stiff lips.

Naruko closed her eyes in slight pain and quickly walked away from the Potions master, wiping furious at her now wet cheeks, leaving the dark-robed man in he now empty hallway.

Severus stared at the corner where the blonde had left and swallowed tightly against the sudden constriction in his chest , remembering the crystal drops that had fallen before she had fled. The solitude that he usually thrived on , now seemed to smother him, the blondes sunny presence leaving a empty silence, _why would I want you as a friend anyway?_

Severus flinched as his last words echoed in his thoughts and the pained blue eyes that flickered in the dimly lit corridor. _Naruko..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **Please note that this story will take place in the third year of Harry Potter. I don't own any of Naruto or Harry potter characters.**

Chapter 6:

Remus Lupin couldn't help but stare at the mysterious blonde especially after the meeting with young Harry Potter. He noticed how tentative she seemed as if she had not been around others for a long time and how hesitant she was with the students, almost as if she was afraid that she would hurt them or something. The most interesting aspect was how she managed to draw Snape out of his brooding shell, by engaging him in conversation or subtle bickering; he had even noticed how the two seemed to lean toward each other as if they were surrounded in their own private world, the slight lingering of a hand passing a jug, it was intriguing to say the least.

Another trait of the blonde that baffled him was her scent, it was faintly coppery as if she had recently bled with a faint hint of steel and herbs. Lately however it seemed as if a dark cloud hovered over the two, her smiles were less frequent and never seemed to reach her eyes while Snape brooded and cast what almost seemed like regret filled glances in the blondes direction.

…

Lupin wasn't alone in his observations, Albus Dumbledore watched the two with concerned eyes devoid of their usual twinkle. He had the other heads of houses complaining all week about the renewed viciousness of the Potions Master and the Shinobi's unusual silence was unsettling. It was clear that something had happened between the two and he intended to rectify it.

…

Severus stalked toward the Headmaster's office with a dark scowl in place, the Gryffindor's had just destroyed four cauldrons while brewing a simply dizziness draught for merlin's sake! And what was worse was the fact the Naruko wasn't even speaking to him unless he asked her a direct question.

''Sugar quills.'' he growled at the grinning gargoyle before striding up the rotating stairs and entered the office, not even bothering to knock.

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, a thoughtful frown on his face as he stroked the phoenix that was perched on his shoulder.

''Headmaster you sent for me?'' he intoned, face blank as the penetrating dull, blue eyes of Dumbledore met his.

''Take a seat Severus, Lemon drop?''

Severus stared at the bowl of muggle candies with barely concealed disgust as he sat in a high back chair., ''No thank you.''

''Pity. '' Dumbledore hummed before fixing the man with a sharp look, his usual grandfatherly demeanour vanishing and making Severus stiffen.

''Severus, is there anything you wish to tell me? Something weighing on your mind perhaps?'' he continued, peering at the ex-death eater over his half-moon glasses.

Severus resisted the urge to sneer ,''No.''

Dumbledore raised a brow, ''And yet there is a distinct aura around you and I have received more complaints about a certain Potions master in the past days than in your entire teaching career.''

''I am fine Headmaster.'' he gritted out, hands clenching into the fabric of the chair.

''Well if that is the case perhaps you might be aware of what is troubling your dear assistant, she hasn't been exactly herself these past few days as im sure you've noticed.'' Dumbledore continued, patiently.

''No I don't because the woman wont bloody well speak to me you annoying old codger!'' he snapped, jerking out of the chair to pace the maroon carpet.

''What happened Severus?You were both so amicable the other day.''

Severus stopped his agitated pacing and ran fingers through his raven hair, hair that appeared greasy but was actually as soft as silk, '' We got into a argument about Potters spawn and I ..said some things that I shouldn't have. Now I don't even know how to apologise when Naruko wont even look or speak to me.'' he sighed tiredly.

Dumbledore 'hmm' quietly and shooing Fawkes from his perch laced his fingers together. ''The one thing I know is that she wont settle for anything but the truth. There's a room in the castle that prevents the occupants from leaving unless they are in harmony with another, I will arrange for her to meet you there and hopefully it will sort itself out. ''

Severus eyed the smiling Headmaster with suspicion, ''And why are you so eager to help us, what's in it for you Albus?''

Dumbledore smiled widely, ''Why must you insist on me having ulterior motives for everything dear boy? I merely want to see you both happy.''

Severus eyed him distrustfully for a moment before nodding and leaving the office with a swirl of black robes.

Dumbledore chuckled quietly, ''A the joys of young love.''

''You're interfering again old man.'' a voice piped out from the corner of the room.

''Well the youth of today are so stubborn, sometimes they need a bit of a push in the right direction, eh Minato?'' he replied, turning to cast a wink at the smiling portrait of the blonde man.

'Minato Namikaze laughed as he sat in his throne like chair, Hokage hat laying on his lap. ''If she's anything like her mother than I think they are going to need more than a push.''

Dumbledore laughed merrily before popping a lemon drop in his mouth with a satisfied smile.

''Yes Kushina was a bit of fire cracker wasn't she?''

Minato winced and gave a wistful sigh, ''Part of her charm that.''

''So when are you going to let me introduce you to Naruko?'' Dumbledore asked with a small smile.

''Not yet...I , I need more time.'' he murmured before abruptly leaving his portrait.

Dumbledore merely gave the empty frame a sad smile before continuing to suck on his favorite candy , deep in thought.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **That's it for this chapter. Minato's portrait was commissioned in his**_ _ **honor**_ __ _ **when Dumbledore heard of his death through correspondents with the third and the reason why Naruko hasn't noticed it is because its partially hidden by the rooms shadows and notice-me-not spell cast on it by Dumbledore. R and R.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

 **Blah, blah, blah I don't own any of the HP characters or those of Naruto. I apologize for the earlier posting of this chapter, for some annoying reason my computer put my text in code.**

Chapter:7

Naruko brooded as she skulked through the forbidden forest, her footsteps silent as she flinted through the trees toward the school. _Stupid, Idiotic jerk._ She thought sullenly as she entered the grounds, slowing to a walk.

Over the past few days her feelings had evolved from hurt and coursed into anger with a slight hint of embarrassment at her display of tears, a weakness she never let show before this mission. Whatever she might feel or didn't feel for that man gave him no right to belittle her like that.

The hallways of the school were cold and dark, the usual hum of a thousand voices were absent, leaving the stone sober and dead in the moonlight. Far into the distance she heard a wolf howl, its haunting melody echoing across the misty grounds. The loneliness that crept up to her now embraced her like an old friend and checking in with her clones, assured all was well in the west and south ends of the school. The east side however...seems a student was out of bed.

Harry Potter tiptoed down the Eastern corridor, his skinny frame easily hidden by the Invisibility cloak. He held his wand tip aloft and eagerly followed the dot that read _''Peter Pettegriew"_ , confusion radiating from his mind. He was so preoccupied that he failed to notice the dot that read ' _'Naruko Uzumaki''_ creeping up rapidly behind him.

''Mr Potter, I hope there's a good explanation for why you are out of Gryffindor tower with a murderer on the loose.''

Harry , who he would later vehemently deny to his friends, let out a very high pitched yelp of surprise and tripped on the folds of the cloak as he fell back, revealing himself to the Blonde professor.

''How..how did you see me?'' he stammered in confusion as he remained seated on the floor.

Naruko crossed her arms ,'' For one you walk really loudly, second I could see your wand light shining out from under your cloak every time a breeze blew by. Now answer my question or would you prefer I give you a detention?'' she lectured, a frown on her pale face.

Harry blushed slightly and thanked Merlin and Morgana that the cloak had fallen on the map before she had seen it. ''I'm sorry professor but I couldn't sleep and I thought a walk might help.'' he lied quickly.

''And in hindsight forgot that you have someone who wants to kill you wandering around Scotland.'' she replied dryly before offering a hand to help him up.

Harry winced as he gathered up the fallen heirloom,''Sorry Professor.''

Naruko sighed and with a hand on his shoulder led the youth back to the tower in silence. Harry took this moment to study the beautiful professor; her usual smooth skin was swallow and she had deep bruises under her eyes from what he assumed to be due to lack of sleep. Her long blonde hair looked wild and windswept and , he noticed with a deepening blush, she had forgone the usual teachers robes and wore a tight black pants and a long sleeved shirt of crimson.

Naruko , oblivious to the teens perusal, paused outside the portrait of the fat lady and with a slight shove manoeuvred the boy toward it. ''Potter if I catch you out of bounds again, you will wish I had taken you to your head of house the first time and Fifty points from Gryffindor.'' she stated tiredly.

Harry hesitated, ''Professor, are you alright?''

Naruko smiled and tugged slightly at the youths unruly hair, ''Just tired, though If less students found the need to wander at night the answer to your question would be somewhat different.''

Harry had the decency to look sheepish before entering the portrait hole.

''And Mr Potter?''

''Yes Professor?''

''It would be wise not to wonder off alone. From what I hear you seem to be a magnet for trouble and next time it might not be me who finds you. Danger is always closer than you think, best to keep your guard up. Oh and try to lie better next time.'' she spoke quietly before waving the portrait closed in the child's shocked face.

(Next Day)

Severus entered the classroom with a bang, the heavy oak door slamming shut behind him startling a few of the students who sat as still as mice. The only movement in the room was from Naruko as she sat at her desk, scribbling with a black quill. Though she heard his entrance, she neither looked up nor acknowledged his presence something that as much as it pained him to say was now a regular occurrence. He only hoped that the decrepit old fossil would hurry up and arrange the meeting.

''Today, we will be brewing the potion known as the Drink of Despair. Considering the group we have not doubt none of you bothered to read ahead, I wont bother asking what it does as it would take time and precious oxygen. The potion potion if brewed correctly places the drinker in extreme amounts of pain and forces them to relive their darkest moments.''

Taking slight pleasure in the wary and nervous looks on the Gryffindor's faces waved his wand at the black board, ''Instructions are on the board, you have one hour.''

He then sat back and watched as the students scuttled toward the store room, the bushy mane of Granger unmistakable; he observed quietly making sure to glare at a few dawdling idiots and watched as Naruko walked around the room, correcting a few minor errors and generally trying to ensure that no one injured the themselves permanently.

Out the corner of his eye he noticed a sweating Longbottom working frantically at his bubbling cauldron and distractedly saw the boy through in a viral of Salamander blood. His eyes widened and he jerked off his heat, mouth open to shout a warning to Naruko whose back was turned .

Naruko, hearing the sudden movement turned and with horror , quickly launched herself at the boy even as the cauldron turned a deadly red. The last thing she remembered was a loud bang, screams, the look of panic in Severus eyes and then unimaginable pain before the blackness swallowed her...

 **A/N:**

 **I know the cliffhanger is very evil of me considering I haven't updated for a while but the outside world had me preoccupied longer than I liked. Another update will be up soon. As for the potion mentioned in this chapter, it is actually a potion of J.K Rowling creation but isn't really mentioned in the book. I jut brought it in because it suits my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

 _Severus could only watch in panic as the cauldron exploded, the backlash knocking over nearby cauldrons, their elixir spilling onto the blonde as she threw the boy to the floor in an effort to protect him from the boiling liquid and debris._

 _''Everyone out! Granger, Malfoy get the injured to the hospital wing now!'' he barked and with a sweep of his wand cleared the debris covering his assistant and Longbottom. Quickly he lifted the blonde off the wide-eyed student and cradling her in his arms rushed toward the Hospital wing, trying hard to ignore the crimson wetness that was rapidly staining his black robes as the blonde began to struggle._

Loneliness... _''Demon!'' ''Monster!'_

Betrayal...' _'Sasuke!''_

Pain...' _'What do you know about bonds? You've been alone from the start!''_

Sorrow...'' _Jiraya is dead, Naruko.''_

Fire... ' _'I'll destroy Konoha.''_

Screaming...' _' Help us!"_

Blood...'' _Mina...Gomen.''_

Despair... '' _I'm alone.''_

Naruko watched these memories flash by rapidly as liquid fire licked up her spine and as she was forced to watch her friends die their deaths again and again, she opened her mouth and screamed. She struggled and tried to claw at her eyes to stop the images that tore through her mind.

A iron grip prevented her from accomplishing her desire, forcing a pained groan from her aching throat. Distantly she heard voices speak and a faint scent of herbs made her relax in the persons grip despite the pain that haunting memories that forced a sob from her throat. Make it stop! No more, I don't want to see any more...

"..ruko.."

"Naruko!"

Pained blue opened and stared into opal orbs that seemed to calm and at the same time intensify the pain making her whimper, her chakra swirling violently and lashing out. Despite the shouts and shattering of glass the dark eyes never left hers, their weight more penetrating than before.

" Drink.'' they commanded as if from a great distance and with a shuddering compliance she swallowed a bitter liquid and embraced the darkness that followed, its familiarity and warmth that drew a pale face framed with silken black hair to mind, more effective than the potion in chasing away the pain.

Severus watched her pained and pale face finally relax as the potion took effect;something tugged at him when he had seen her in pain, feelings he hadn't had since Lily's death. Gently he tucked a loose strand of golden hair away from her face before rising and stalking toward the Headmasters office with determination in his stride.

Albus Dumbledore was idly sitting in his office, a cup of warm tea a his elbow when the resident potions master stormed in. The solemn expression making the him instantly alert.

"What has happened Severus?''

Severus paused and cast a unreadable look in his direction, ''There has been an accident in the lab.''

He relaxed and calmly sipped his tea, ''Neville Longbottom I presume?"

''Yes . Said accident was a result of an incorrectly brewed Drink of despair.''

Albus winced. ''And how is the boy?''

''It wasn't the boy who was affected Headmaster, it was Naruko.'' Seeing the expression of fear on the normally calm headmasters face he elaborated.'' I have already given her the antidote but im afraid the damage may have already been done.''

Albus leaned heavily upon his arms, feeling all of his 97 years and seeing the set expression on his old friends face he knew this meeting was far from over.

''What is going on Albus?Who is she really ?''

Albus sighed, ''Sit down Severus, this is a long and sad tale.''


	10. HIATUS WARNING

Hey guys I am so glad that many of you are enjoying the story and all your reviews and ideas were really appreciated. I am sorry to say that the story is now officially on Hiatus until further notice. should any one wish to adopt the story as their own you are welcome to it. again I do apologise for the disappointment.


End file.
